


【棋魂亮光】白罂粟

by Love_of_Sakura



Category: Hikaru no Go, 棋魂
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_of_Sakura/pseuds/Love_of_Sakura
Summary: 纯洁而有毒的禁忌之恋旧文备份，亮光HE
Relationships: Touya Akira/Shindou Hikaru, 亮光 - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	【棋魂亮光】白罂粟

上 

进藤光和塔矢亮既非好友，更不是恋人。  
连接著两人的，只有那四四方方的十九路棋盘。  
平日的对弈，晚间的复盘，时不时伴随几句孩子气的争吵，仅此而已。  
後来进藤去了韩国，两人便连这层脆弱的联系也断了。 

某个嚣张的红发少年曾问进藤：  
你和塔矢亮，到底是什麽关系？  
进藤眨眨眼睛，半天想不出答案。 

不知道啊……永夏，你说呢？  
他一歪脑袋，眯起眼睛反问对方，笑容比四月的春光还要灿烂。  
只是心里空荡荡的，仿佛将某个重要的梦，遗落在落满灰尘的阁楼里。 

於是不知不觉中，又过去五个年头。  
东京湾灰色的天空在记忆中逐渐模糊，进藤已很少回想起奈良的樱花，富士山的积雪，还有常年环绕著那个岛国的，忧郁而微苦的水雾。  
他的生活平和而充实，段位一步步提高，休假时和朋友玩乐一番，行程便也填满了。 

进藤从不给自己时间去回忆，他匆匆前行，目光只盯著未来。 

不久又到了第XX届三星杯，地点定在进藤阔别已久的日本。  
上线时碰见和谷，昔日死党瞎聊一番，话题自然而然扯到即将开幕的大赛。  
和谷对代表日本出征的伊角信心满满，进藤则阴阳怪气的赌咒韩国泡菜过不了三轮就被淘汰。  
两人互相鼓励几句便下线了，进藤哈欠连天的关掉电源，直接忽略掉棋院首页那张令人目眩的照片─── 

墨发少年悠闲的靠在窗边，背对阳光，似笑非笑。  
他身旁的花瓶里，一大束百罂粟开得正盛…… 

备战三星杯的日子里进藤开始心神不定。  
状态大起大落，工作经常走神，秀英问他出了什麽事，他只能苦笑著摇头：  
要是真能想明白为什麽烦恼，问题不就解决了吗？   
可惜五年来，他从未搞清心底的烦恼源於何处。 

进藤从不认为自己是个勇敢的人，但他懂得压抑和忽略是最好的良药。 

比起初到韩国时他已进步太多──除了听到某些消息会烦躁莫名，在房间里跺来跺去，像要极力摆脱什麽人的追赶。 

所以，现在的不安根本不算什麽。 

进藤一边安慰自己，一边继续备战。  
不久他收到了以个人身份参赛的邀请函，以及一封从日本发来的信件。  
进藤匆匆扫了一眼落款就把信塞进背包，随永夏秀英一起登上赴东京的飞机。 

窗外云海翻涌，如丝的阳光下，点滴往事都涌上心头。  
背包静静的躺在脚边，进藤却自始至终都没有取出那封信。 

然後他们抵达了日本，亲朋好友的聚会占去不少时间。  
和谷伊角拉著他吃遍新开的餐馆，日本棋院对他友好如初，桑原老师甚至奉劝他回来争夺本因坊头衔。  
进藤客气的谢绝了，这些年来早已习惯走一步看一步，未来的事情对他实在太过遥远。 

此後的几天依旧忙碌而快乐，直到伊角聚餐时突然接到一个电话，匆匆把进藤叫了出去。 

明子夫人请求我转告你，她想和你单独谈谈。  
伊角犹豫许久，还是决定道出实情。 

进藤听完没有作声，第二天搭上了去塔矢家的电车。  
他知道明子和伊角过去并不熟识，自己这位好友半个月前又换了手机，明子找到他必定大费周折。  
既然如此，出於对长辈的礼数，他也应当拜访一趟吧。 

塔矢家的庭院依旧清幽雅致，阳光从枝桠间洒落，风铃轻响，流水淙淙。  
进藤从没想自己会重返故地，这一日，距离塔矢行洋的葬礼已有七年，而距离他最後一次坐这片屋檐下品酒赏樱，也有五年之久。 

其实我很早就想联系您，可拜托了和谷君几次都没有回音，情急之下麻烦了伊角君才把您请来，实在太失礼了。 

明子夫人向进藤深深鞠躬，态度庄重而谦恭，从头到尾用得都是敬语。  
她身著最正式的和服，细密的皱纹爬满额头，疏得一丝不乱的鬓角已被霜雪染透。  
如果不是那平和的目光，进藤几乎认不出这位苍老的女子就是记忆中的明子夫人。 

进藤君，您能随我来看一样东西吗？ 

沈默片刻，进藤点点头。 

明子带著进藤来到一间卧室。  
暗色的桌椅，书架上全是棋谱，房子正中的四角棋盘擦得干干净净，但可以看出很久没人用了。 

桌上的瓷瓶中，几朵白罂粟花闪烁著清冷而豔丽的光辉。  
进藤愣了几秒，明子夫人捧著一个木匣走来，交到他手里。 

我一直想把这个交给您。 

进藤打开木匣，里面装满了信，日期从他离开日本的那一天直到上个月，一月一封，五年下来整整60封。  
雪白的信面上，进藤最熟悉不过的优雅字迹散发出淡淡的茶香和墨香： 

────光。  
所有的信上都写著他的名字。  
那是塔矢亮给进藤光的，从未寄出的信。

中 

进藤光十二岁就认识了塔矢亮,但对对方的了解,仅仅始於十八岁那年春天。 

墨发少年本就拥有冰冷孤高的气质，再加上那份远远胜出同龄对手的棋艺，便在自己与他人之间筑起一道高墙，别人走不进来，他也永远不会主动出去。  
面对那些嫉妒的目光，恶意的批评，塔矢始终保持著平定和淡漠，从不愤怒，也不为自己辩解。  
可他的态度反而更加激怒了旁人，使那堵高墙越来越厚。 

进藤常常为塔矢将人际关系搞得如此糟糕十分不解。 

作为唯一被塔矢认定的对手，进藤自然比旁人获得更多接近他的机会，两人隔三差五跑到棋会所对弈复盘，他们曾经孩子气的斗嘴，甚至在对方生病时互相帮忙顶替过工作，然而，进藤从不认为自己了解塔矢。 

准确的说，是既不了解，也不喜欢。 

因为无数次不成功的热情示好之後，进藤终於发现自己根本没有任何特权，而且早和其它旁观者一道，被塔矢划到了高墙之外。 

进藤虽然天性随和，但还不至於随便舍弃自尊。  
所以，这份认知对还在成长期的倔强少年来说，已经足够。 

北斗杯之後塔矢的生活发生了巨大的变化。  
没有了学业任务，他便利用所有时间提高棋艺，作息如清教徒般严谨艰苦，极少有休息和娱乐。  
塔矢的棋局一天比一天惊人，锐气和力量随著每步落子迅速增长，那种可怕的前进速度，渐渐令进藤生出拼尽全力也难以追上的失落感。  
这份失落越来越强烈，许多安静的下午，进藤常望著棋盘对面眉目低垂，平和的分析著棋局的对手，陷入某种奇妙的幻觉------  
塔矢的身材早已变得颀长，脸蛋也褪去了稚气。精雕细琢的五官，长睫下冰绿色的眸光，再加上大理石般的肌肤，清澈而低沈的声线，整个人从里到外都散发著凛冽的光辉。 

尽管塔矢小时候就像洋娃娃般漂亮，但进藤面对著棋盘另一端的对手，还是感到惶恐莫名。 

那个总是缠著他，执著的认定他是“一辈子的对手”的孩子不知何时消失得无影无踪，而眼前这个月光般冰冷的美少年，却是一个对他毫不在意的陌生人。  
每次对局对进藤都是沈重的一击，他不仅在实力上被越抛越远，而且渐渐从赛後复盘中看清了对方漠然的态度-------  
塔矢亮不再像原来那样拉著进藤光一道前行，他只是不断打击对方，然後在一旁冷眼旁观，等待著对方主动放弃。 

进藤根本不明白哪里得罪了塔矢，如果他神经不够结实，或许早就愤然离开了。  
可惜在认定的事情上，进藤永远和那位宿命的对手一样固执。  
於是北斗杯後的三年里，他一边精疲力竭的追赶塔矢，一边眼睁睁的看到两人的关系越来越糟。  
进藤明白这种匪夷所思的追逐多麽浪费心力，但他根本停不下来，两人的竞争就如冷战中美苏军备竞赛，非要搞到一方垮台才能落幕。  
几年下来，进藤的身体已经接近极限，出色的成绩难以掩盖长期失眠劳累过度的惨状，可他还是忍住将对方爆揍一顿的冲动，耐心观察著塔矢愈加苍白的脸色，寻找著一举击碎那张冷漠面具的时机。 

以燃烧自己为代价换来的璀璨光芒，总会有熄灭的一刻。 

然而，当十八岁那年，进藤终於等到盼望许久的机会时，却发现塔矢看似完美的面具早已千疮百孔，而面具背後，隐隐露出一个令他不安的秘密。

塔矢行洋猝死的消息震惊了棋坛。 

春寒料峭的日子里，呼出的气都泛著白雾，东京大小报摊一早挤满了人，不论老棋迷或平时对围棋一知半解的，仿佛都被这个噩耗吸引过来，对著日本棋坛的未来长吁短叹。  
棋院长辈们无一例外都赶去慰问，年轻一代虽然对塔矢亮素无好感，但适逢此事，再顽固的敌意也软化下来，况且，大家都对退役的前名人怀著深刻的敬意，最後便由伊角倡议，越智和社清春组织，买了花圈，一行人浩浩荡荡涌到塔矢家。 

这件事伊角原本想委托和塔矢最熟识的进藤，可进藤在行洋死後就一直处於恍惚状态，什麽忙也帮不上。他随著大部队探望了一身丧服的明子夫人，浑浑噩噩在庭院里绕了几圈，听众人寒暄唏嘘了半天，才想起自始至终没有露面的塔矢亮。 

进藤突然焦躁起来，他不敢想象塔矢此时在做什麽，那张苍白的脸上又有著怎样的表情。  
这时明子夫人突然出现了，恳请进藤去看望塔矢。 

“那孩子昏迷了整整三天，醒来後不吃不喝，把自己关在行洋的对弈室，我怎麽劝都没用。” 

明子夫人的声音已经哭得沙哑，进藤心头一震，胸口莫名发堵，踌躇片刻，小心翼翼的说：  
“您是他的亲生母亲，这样劝尚且没用，我和塔矢并不熟，恐怕就更难帮上忙了。” 

明子愣住了，随後疑虑和茫然逐渐化作一朵柔和的微笑：  
“哪里，进藤君是小亮重要的朋友呢，你是唯一一个他经常提及的同龄人。” 

“朋友？”  
进藤被这个称呼弄晕了。 

“请相信我，您对小亮来说真的是很重要的人。”  
说完，明子深深凝视著他，进藤还没来得及搞清那种目光的含义，明子就後退一步，以最恭敬的礼仪向他鞠躬：  
“拜托了，进藤君，求您务必答应我的请求。” 

进藤走进和室时还如坠梦中，他根本不知道该如何面对塔矢，尽管明白这是迷信，但他总在心虚又惶恐的猜测：塔矢突遭灾祸会不会和自己的怨念有关，就如他在佐为消失後也常常自责，仿佛是他的自私导致了那缕幽魂灰飞烟灭。 

屋里光线昏暗，棋盘上疏疏落落洒著几个子，行洋的遗照摆在不远处的矮桌上。  
塔矢的背影消瘦而脆弱，单薄的睡衣勾勒出肩胛和脊椎的线条，露在袖管外的手攥到发白。他听到开门声微微一震，身子却依旧挺得笔直。 

“塔矢你还好吧？……”  
进藤话一出口就想扇自己一个巴掌，他尴尬的左顾右盼一会儿，在塔矢身後坐下：  
“那个……我知道你现在根本不想见我，毕竟我们上个月刚吵过一架，後来谁都不理谁……” 

没有回应。  
进藤感觉到对方的抵触，干咳两声，硬著头皮继续说道：  
“的确……况且我俩从来就不熟，我哪劝得动你呢。” 

依然没有动静。  
进藤再也坐不住了，暗骂自己将话题越搞越糟。他自暴自弃的咕哝著，站起来就往外走：  
“算了，反正你向来不喜欢我，平时巴不得推开我……真不好意思打扰了，我马上离开…… 

“对不起……” 

身後突然传来一声叹息。  
进藤伸向拉门的手僵住了，回过头，看见少年的肩膀剧烈颤抖著，可还死命维持著笔挺的背影不肯回头。  
塔矢的衣角已被水渍浸得透明，进藤走过去，跪下，直视著他的脸：  
冰绿色的双瞳霜雾弥漫，闪烁著点点星光，却比万年湖水还要深邃幽暗。 

“对不起，进藤……我一点也不想推开你。 

塔矢的声音带著奇异的魔力，当进藤回过神时，已将对方揽进怀里。  
“笨蛋你在说什麽啊！？刚才都是我不对……振作点，塔矢，一切都会好起来的，真的，一切都会好起来的……” 

语无伦次的安慰，却让人心里逐渐平静。  
塔矢僵硬的身体放松下来，他伸出双臂回抱住进藤，小心翼翼，却又带著隐忍的力量。  
寒冷的面具终於划开一道裂缝，塔矢生平第一次将灵魂中最软弱的部分暴露给对手。  
然而他们为心灵相交付出的代价如此惨重，两人像刺蝟似的互相扎得遍体鳞伤後，才肯依偎在一起取暖。  
进藤脸上一片冰凉，那似乎是塔矢的泪水，但他无法肯定。  
这样的时刻，一生仅会有一次。

随後进藤就以“重要好友”的身份频繁光顾塔矢家。  
明子对他如慈母般温柔体贴，跑前跑後为两人端茶倒水，准备精美的点心。虽然进藤本能的觉察到明子偶然变得迷茫的目光中隐藏著更深的秘密，可惜他既无力，也不敢去探究了。 

他全副心思都放在了塔矢身上，朋友们惊诧的追问他何时与那座万年冰山混到这麽熟，进藤自己也对这种过激的转变感到不解，但还是无法将目光从塔矢身上移开半分。 

原先倔强的不愿承认的事实，终於被他坦然接受。  
塔矢亮对进藤光来说始终是重要的存在。  
即使只有棋盘上的淡薄交情，即使那个少年对他冷酷漠然，不断打击他甚至企图甩掉他，进藤还是无法放弃那份最初的执著。  
而不甘的怨愤，只是执著的另一种形式。所以当塔矢主动道歉时，进藤就注定失去拒绝和解的理由。 

光阴如流水，晚春的落樱，盛夏的鸣蝉，深秋的红叶，隆冬的积雪，纷繁景致悄然沈入记忆底层。日本棋坛已从塔矢行洋的阵痛中恢复过来，他的身影被定格在黑白照片中，成了那延续千年的神话的一部分。而现在，人们已将目光定睛在他儿子身上：  
拥有超越其父的天赋，与年龄不符的寒冷气质却不容任何人靠近。 

进藤从没见过有谁能像塔矢那样迅速从丧父之痛中恢复。  
如同将所有痛楚狠狠埋进心底，时刻用冷静的理智克制自己，逼著自己像机器一样拼命工作。 

但并未治愈的伤疤，会不会有一天再次裂开呢？  
这种脆弱的感觉似曾相识，可惜进藤从不敢深想。 

“干吗忍著，哭出来会好些吧。”  
他经常担忧的劝说道。 

“一次足矣。”  
塔矢总是对他微微一笑：  
“能这样和你下棋，我已经很开心了。” 

然後进藤就会涨红了脸。  
或许他永远无法明白对方的心思，也忘不了长达三年的刻意疏远，但塔矢就像封闭许久终於张开坚硬外壳的蚌壳，那里面的脆弱与柔软，让进藤再也不忍心伤害。 

既非朋友，也非亲人，棋盘上浅浅的交集，却因塔矢的泪水骤然改变。  
深入骨髓的羁绊，恍若魔法。 

进藤掏心挖肺的回报朋友已成本能，但塔矢对哪个同龄人好，却比彗星撞地球的概率还低。  
於是当塔矢中午排队为进藤买回拉面，国际交流会上当著所有人的面向中国棋圣推荐金发少年，甚至有一次背著高烧不退的某人跑到医院时，恶毒的流言便一发不可收拾了。 

“为什麽两个女孩手牵手都还是闺中密友，两个男生仅仅多在一起吃了几顿饭就变成同性恋了？！”  
进藤曾不止一次向两位死党抱怨。 

“的确不太公平，或许是因为男女基因型差别吧。”  
伊角尴尬的一笑：  
“不过你们的关系升温实在太快，名人去世前几天，你还向我赌咒塔矢君肯定不得善终呢。” 

“的确，谁料到计划永远赶不上变化呢。”  
进藤苦恼的咬著吸管：  
“不过现在我也不敢肯定……塔矢到底算不算我朋友呢？ ” 

“哼哼，非亲非友关系又这麽近，不就只有一种可能性了吗？还是那两个字：暧昧！”  
和谷翻了个白眼，盖棺定论道。 

尽管对铺天盖地的流言毫不在意，进藤还是开始重新思考自己和塔矢的关系。  
他从未对容貌俊秀的对手抱有任何稀奇古怪的念头，只是有时候，看著对方寂寞的身影，心底会隐隐作痛。  
於是就想留下来，陪著他对弈，品茶，赏樱，观月。  
或者只是呆在一起什麽也不说，什麽也不做，感受著时间从指缝间一点点流逝，任年华退色，仍能感受到对方陪伴身边的气息，暮年将至也不致凄凉。 

进藤光想为塔矢亮做的，仅此而已。 

塔矢听到他的愿望，失神片刻，淡淡的笑了。  
两人熟悉之後，塔矢的话依旧很少，笑容却多了起来，但这次的笑，却带著一缕模糊的苦涩。 

“清者自清，既然你这样豁达，别人怎麽说我们的关系就根本无关紧要了…..对了，下周你就要去韩国学习了，临行前出去玩怎麽样？” 

“好啊好啊，嘿嘿，听起来不像苦行僧塔矢亮会说的话呢。” 

“笨蛋……”  
塔矢别扭的转过脸，耳根微微发红。  
“那就……一起看电影吧。” 

进藤愣住了，怎麽听起来那麽像约会？ 

虽然心里始终存著疑虑，进藤还是准时赴约了。  
对所有人都封闭内心的冰冷少年，只愿意向他一个人暴露出完美面具上的裂痕，这份全然的信赖，让进藤无法拒绝。

“我去韩国後不许趁机霸占我的那份点心哦，好好留著，我回来以後可要验收！”  
“笨蛋，等你回来点心早放坏了。”  
“不管！反正你得给我留著……还有，不许浑天黑地下棋把身体累垮，但该拿的头衔一个也不许少，特别是本因坊头衔替我好好保管，要是落在绪方老狐狸手里我饶不了你！”   
“真是胡闹，提这种不合理要求……”  
“不管，你必须答应！还有，每个月给我写一封信，一封也不能少，详细汇报所有情况….. ” 

“进藤……”  
塔矢深吸一口气，死死盯著他：  
“那我们和普通情侣还有什麽区别？” 

“不管，你必须答应……”  
进藤打个哈欠，无聊的嚼著爆米花：  
“这鬼电影叫什麽名字啊，怎麽还不开始。” 

沈默。  
片刻，塔矢低声回答，表情在昏暗中模糊不清：  
“《白罂粟》，我最喜欢的文艺片。” 

“喔？好特别的名字。” 

“嗯。纯洁却宛若毒药的情感，就如影片中的兄妹两人，虽然自幼相爱，但永远不被允许在一起。” 

“原来是禁忌之恋啊……”  
进藤刚感慨完，灯光就全熄灭了。 

屏幕上闪过华美的画面，进藤承认这是部好电影，高雅矜持，每个细节都精雕细琢，和塔矢的口味万分般配。但他平日爱好从来无关影视，再加上中午塔矢请客吃得过饱，进藤逐渐开始昏昏欲睡。  
影片的音乐越来越忧郁，进藤心里也像堵著一块什麽，在半梦半醒的边界努力挣脱，想要哭喊，又想要躲闪…… 

迷蒙间，屏幕上漫天遍野的白罂粟近在眼前，他似乎变成了电影里的少女，躺在原野中，仰望著头顶万里无云的碧空……和风拂过，莹白的花海卷起层层波浪…..脚步声愈来愈近，然後有人向他俯下身，颀长的阴影挡住了阳光…… 

那个人握住他的手腕，湿润的吻轻轻落在他唇上…… 

Akira……  
他听到自己在亲吻的间隙低声呢喃著。  
然後梦境骤然破碎。 

进藤冷汗涔涔的坐在黑暗中，头脑中飞速回放著刚才的画面。  
塔矢的气息近在耳边，刚要伸手就被一掌推开。 

“对不起我身体不舒服先走一步。”  
进藤逃命似的离开电影院，没有回头确认对方的表情，也没有给对方追上自己的机会。  
出国前的最後几天他取消了探望明子夫人的计划，关掉手机，拒绝那个人打来的所有电话。 

然後在一个阴雨绵绵的早晨，搭乘飞机离开生活了二十年的岛国。  
塔矢并没有如约前来送机，他们短暂的相交，於进藤仓皇逃出电影院的一刻宣告结束。 

两人一个留在东京，一个远赴汉城，深不见底的海水将他们远远隔开，从此再无交集。

下

他的指尖抚过雪白的信纸，碰到自己的名字，猛的一颤，缩了回来。  
进藤克制住急促的心跳，合上了木匣。  
历经五年的刻意逃避，他竟发现自己的心情，和当初仓惶离开日本时并无差别。  
於是一切又回到了原点，令人沮丧而又绝望。 

窗外的风铃荡起一串脆响，随後万物又复归平静。  
进藤深吸一口气，挺直腰板，望著对面正襟危坐的明子夫人。  
塔矢亮的性格，有一半源自他的母亲。  
因此，这位身著华美和服，以最恭敬的礼仪款待自己的女子，柔和的外表下也必定怀抱著难以撼动的决心。 

“进藤君走後，小亮一直过得很不好。”  
感受到他的目光，明子缓缓开口，语调平和低沈，似乎仅仅在追溯一段往事： 

“那 孩子自幼早熟，特殊的才华又过早将他与其它人隔离开来。小亮遇到进藤君前，从来没有同龄朋友。行洋在时多少能给他一点支持和安慰，後来遭遇丧父之痛，我真 的很担心他会崩溃……但感谢上苍，他身边又有了你。虽然小亮很少表现出来，但我这个做母亲的什麽都明白，他得到你的陪伴那麽开心，就像一个常年封闭在黑白 世界中的人突然发现了生活的色彩。可是後来，连你也离开他了，这孩子便只剩下了围棋……” 

略一停顿，明子继续说道：  
“这五年来小亮几乎断绝了与所有人的来往，和我也极少交谈……他完全沈溺在另一个世界，像要燃尽自己似的消耗著生命……谁都没有力量劝他放慢脚步，那种过於凛冽的光辉常常让我害怕…..仿佛下一刻火焰就会熄灭，而我也将永远失去他…..” 

追忆戛然而止，明子垂下脸，肩膀轻微的颤抖著。  
进藤头脑一片空白，细细密密的痛从胸口涌开，传遍全身。  
已然出口的，言词背後的，全被明子生生剥开，摆在他眼前。 

“……您希望我怎麽做呢？”  
进藤低声问，嗓音说不出的沙哑。 

明子一愣，笑了，柔和的泪眼露出几分欣慰，几缕苦涩。  
“呵呵，进藤君真是和以前一样，一点也没变啊……” 

进藤最终还是带走了木匣，以及一小份已经硬掉的糕点。  
明子说这都是塔矢留给他的。 

那些不曾寄出的信可以收进匣子，小心保存好，茶点却没法久放，於是塔矢每次都把点心摆在桌前，等到干到没法吃了才扔掉。  
那个人一直默默遵守著当初的承诺，即使明白对方可能永远也不会晓得。 

五年来两人从未联系，进藤对塔矢状况的了解，仅仅来自棋院首页上那几条简短的新闻。  
但这已经足以让他心烦意乱------  
名人，十段，本因坊……短短数载间塔矢已经摘下三个头衔，成绩之辉煌连全盛时期的前名人也无法企及。 

但就如明子所说，光辉背後的代价也异常沈重。  
没有朋友也不参加任何活动，进藤走後塔矢再次退回高墙背後，不分昼夜的练棋，死死抓住这份唯一的依靠。  
他曾因病两次中断手合，甚至被迫退出名人战决赛，然而，本因坊头衔却从没丢过。  
从座间王座到绪方棋圣，不论实力多麽强大的挑战者，全都在塔矢手下惨败而归。  
这份奇特的执著不仅令人猜测，他会将这项头衔保持到退役─── 

然而就在一个月前，塔矢突然宣布放弃今年的本因坊卫冕战，并且退出即将举行的三星杯。 

************************************************************************

进藤没有再去拜会明子夫人，也没有勇气拆开塔矢的信。 

三星杯期间棋手们都住在饭店，他把木匣和点心藏进客房的抽屉，一放就是很多天，直到同屋的和谷有次帮他找东西，撞见这个秘密气得哇哇大叫。 

“进藤你大脑进水啦？偷偷摸摸藏著这堆甜食准备喂蛆？！” 

“喂！等等和谷你要干什麽……”  
进藤还没来得及阻止整盒点心就被丢进垃圾桶。 

他呆呆的蹲在旁边，盯著已经长满黑绿斑点的软膏和甜饼。  
塔矢留给他的东西，就这样被搁在一旁不闻不问，然後随意扔掉。  
如同那个人的心意，即使他明明能够体会，还是一遍遍装傻充愣的抹煞掉。 

进藤眼角突然一阵酸涩，五年里从未流出的泪水，终於不受控制的滑落。 

“进藤你怎麽了，你……”  
和谷惊惶失措的跑过来，进藤捂住嘴，泣不成声：  
“我想见塔矢，我想见他……” 

死寂。  
和谷想要安抚他的手僵住了。  
挣扎许久，棕发青年咬咬牙，决定实话实说：  
“进藤，我想你没忘过去那些流言，所以真是多一事不如少一事……伊角和我一直不敢告诉你，加上这些天你又没问，我们也正好不提……其实塔矢那家夥……那家夥上个月已经向棋院递交辞呈了。” 

进藤只听见轰的一声巨响，心底有什麽东西，骤然崩溃。 

此後的日子对他来说宛如噩梦。  
外人只晓得这是进藤光表现最糟糕的一届大赛，行棋混乱毫无掌法，不到两轮就惨遭淘汰，好友们为他的状态忧心忡忡，势利的小报记者甚至开始叫嚣，不该将独立参赛的宝贵名额浪费在这种人身上。 

但事业的惨境和他心里的痛苦相比，根本不算什麽。 

进藤一直把围棋看作最重要的宝物，唯一能与之相比的，只有那缕早已破碎的幽魂。  
至於塔矢亮，除了是独一无二的对手，甚至连一般好友都排不上。  
可惜此时此刻，当对方决心从他生活中销声匿迹时，进藤才明白自己错得多麽离谱。 

三星杯早早出局後，进藤终於打开了塔矢的信。  
他整日把自己锁在屋子里，反复品味著那俊秀的字迹，时而微笑，时而流泪，但更多的是扶住脑袋，呆望著天花板。  
信里塔矢将生活和工作中的琐事娓娓道来，笔触平和舒缓，仅在末尾带出几句浅淡的问候。 

即使在这些不会寄出的信中，塔矢也隐忍著心底的感情。  
从不流露，更不会去催逼，墨发少年面对他的态度，一直都是如此。  
如果不是信封上一个个亲昵的“Hikaru”，进藤或许会继续寻找理由自欺欺人一辈子。 

那个人在他生命中留下的痕迹，深入骨髓，却又淡然如烟。 

时光荏苒中，两人对弈品茶的快乐，依偎著谈心时淡淡的温暖，还有昏暗的电影院里那个似真似幻的吻，全都随著岁月的冲刷渐渐模糊了。  
直到最後，连进藤自己都无法肯定，和塔矢相知的短暂时光，是否真的存在过。 

“塔矢亮你这个大骗子，说什麽不想推开我……一切都是谎言……”  
进藤抹去泪水，喃喃自语：  
“怎麽办呢，我该拿你怎麽办呢，亮……” 

想找到一个人并不难，但前提是他没有躲著你，而且你也有崛地三尺把他挖出来的坚定决心。  
塔矢递交辞呈後就搬出去住了，他不愿母亲看到自己的状况徒增忧虑。每月给家里来两三次电话，从不告诉明子自己的住址。 

塔矢决然离去的态度，似乎已然表明和他划清界限。 

进藤惶惶不可终日，虽想寻找塔矢却始终鼓不起勇气，他害怕自己无法承受对方冷淡的反应，更害怕自己至今尚未确定的心情--------  
塔矢已经承受太多伤害，因此，他现已平静的生活，决不应当被某段无法承诺结局的感情所困扰。 

日子匆匆过去，三星杯後进藤没有随永夏秀英回到韩国，塔矢的辞职申请也被押在院长的办公桌上，一直没有得到批准。  
只是那个人再也没来棋院，也不再和母亲联系，人间蒸发般消失在众人的视野中。 

进藤渐渐恐惧，他终於沈不住气找到明子，明子却淡淡的笑著对他说：  
“小亮已经长大了，况且这孩子决定的事，我这做母亲的向来劝不住。其实想找到他并非不可能，问题是……进藤君你真的想好了吗？” 

进藤听了，无言以对。  
他突然明白，这位温和少语的夫人，或许早在所有人发觉之前就已看透一切。 

於是又过去了一个月。 

心底的不安越来越深，进藤开始食不下咽夜不能寐，他看到听到想到的每一件事物每一处景致都萦绕著塔矢的身影，呼唤著塔矢的名字。偶尔清醒的片刻，进藤怀疑自己是不是快疯了，无法克制的思念著一个人，却无力伸手阻止他从自己的生命中一点点消逝。 

直到有一天，进藤神思恍惚间来到两人曾经去过的电影院。 

影院的门面经过翻修比原来光鲜不少，电子屏上密密麻麻显示出今春的新剧目，五年前他们看的《白罂粟》早已找不到痕迹。  
这部晦涩而细致的文艺片能看懂的人本来就少，当初上映时也不曾热卖过。

如果没有塔矢带他去，进藤肯定一辈子都不会看这部电影。  
谁料到一旦看过，就一辈子不会忘记。 

影院对面开了家小小的花店，进藤回味著电影最後一幕满山遍野的白罂粟，不知不觉走了进去。  
那种有毒的花朵，普通花店根本不会卖吧。  
进藤随口提出的问题，却惹得卖花的少女双眼一亮： 

“啊呀竟然又碰到一个想买白罂粟的！您真是找对地方了，有位客人常年向我们定购这种花，隔几天就来取一次。现在刚到了一批货您可以先看看！” 

“客人？你说的那位客人长什麽样子？是男是女？”  
剧烈的心跳几乎撑破胸膛，除了塔矢明子，会定购这种花进藤只能想到一个人。 

“是个超～～级大帅哥哦！”  
少女笑得满眼冒桃心：  
“身材颀长，皮肤白皙，五官精致得一塌糊涂，还有那双冰绿色的凤眼……啊呀！我好像看见他从街角那边转过来啦……” 

“对不起我先看看别的待会儿再买！”  
进藤打断正在犯花痴的少女，一溜烟钻进後面的花丛。 

脚步声愈来愈近，小店的门被推开了。  
“井上小姐您好，我订的罂粟已经到了吧。” 

那是进藤想念了五年的嗓音。 

进藤顿时头晕目眩，他藏在花架背後，透过一排排君子兰，死死盯著分别了五年的青年，从那人修长的双腿到笔挺的肩背，再到微微遮掩在墨发下的俊秀脸庞──── 

塔矢就如他记忆中的那样漂亮，不，是更加出众，月升中天般的光华，清冽得让人无法直视。 

可那愈加苍白的肌肤，却透出难以掩饰的寂寞和憔悴。 

进藤记忆中的塔矢，即使频临绝境，也总是倔强的掩盖著自己的心情。  
他记忆中的塔矢决不会像现在这样温和脆弱-------  
仿佛一旦放弃所有欲念，坚硬的面具也就随之消融，不再需要了。 

进藤突然感到呼吸困难，心如刀绞。 

“嗯！罂粟刚刚到。先生您下周还是这个时间来吗？”  
井上热情的招待著塔矢。  
“不了。我明天就出国，以後恐怕不会再来。这些年来辛苦您了，一直帮我定购这麽难找的花。” 

进藤心里咯噔一声。 

“老客户就不用客气啦！啊啊好遗憾您怎麽这麽快就要走啦，那个对您很重要对的人怎麽办呢？您不准备再管了吗？”  
井上不甘心的嘟囔著。 

塔矢淡淡的笑了，目光越过少女的肩，望进远方的虚空中。  
“我沈默的等待了五年，即不给他写信又不打电话，上个月听说他要回来了，实在无法忍耐，就试著鼓起勇气赌一把，给他寄去一样东西，又托母亲将信和点心交给他……可惜，还是没有回音。” 

沈默片刻，塔矢垂下眼帘，似在喃喃自语：  
“直到现在，我才不得不接受……无论忍耐也好试探也好，怎麽做都没有用。情感是双方的事，一个人独自期待，永远不会有结果。” 

血液冲上头颅又呼啸著退去，只余彻骨冰冷。  
进藤攥紧的拳头青筋暴露，泪水在眼眶里打转，全身细胞都在呼叫著渴求著，想要冲出去，紧紧抱住塔矢，但同时心底的另一股力量却捆住他的手脚，令他寸步难行。 

进藤死命咬住嘴唇，痛得浑身发抖。  
此时此刻，这样的情景，他该用什麽表情去面对那个被他深深伤害的人？ 

********************************************************** 

进藤不知道自己怎样奔回的家里，他翻箱倒柜找出从韩国带回的背包，在最底层摸到了那封没有打开的信。 

信封里只有一张写著地址的纸条，签著塔矢亮的名字。  
进藤瞬间就明白了一切。 

漫长的隐忍之後，塔矢不仅选择重新面对进藤，而且决定以最直接的方式坦白。  
既不在家中请母亲尽心款待进藤，又不在外面找家餐厅邀他吃饭叙旧，而直接交给他一个私人公寓的地址。 

这种做法乍看起来突兀又古怪，但经过五年前电影院里的一幕，两人全都心知肚明。  
他们无法再伪装成久别重逢的好友，而必须直面这段纠结不清的禁忌感情。  
塔矢知道进藤百分之九十九会扔掉这封信，然後两人永不相见。  
但他赌的，仅是那百分之一的希望。 

可惜塔矢并不知道，此时的进藤，早已和他一样别无选择。 

进藤赶到塔矢的公寓时已过夜里十一点。  
路上堵车花掉大半时间，某路痴在十几幢相似的高楼中摸黑寻找目标又费了一番周折，当进藤终於气喘吁吁的爬上6层楼，把门铃按得像紧报器时，却半天等不到响应。 

门缝里黑惨惨的一片，寂静的宛如坟墓。 

进藤顿时全身冰冷，发疯似的捶打著门板。  
“塔矢亮你给我开门！！混蛋你亲口说明天才走为什麽又要撒谎？！为什麽又要躲著我!塔矢开门啊……我已经回来了！我愿意回到你身边，愿意一直陪著你……塔矢求求你，求你不要离开我……” 

拳头已经砸得发红，混乱的泪水和汗水模糊了他的视线，进藤垂死的野兽般嘶吼著，直到声音沙哑精疲力竭，蜷缩在门口瑟瑟发抖。 

楼道里响起低沈的脚步声，由远及近，一点点清晰。  
随後一道阴影挡住了他头顶的灯光，急促的呼吸声近在身旁。  
进藤不可置信的转过头。 

塔矢的脸近在咫尺，墨发低垂，睫毛微颤，面部的每一根线条在灯光下清晰而生动。那双碧眸光辉流转，震惊，狂喜，辛酸，痛楚，然後全都旋转著翻涌著沈入深暗的海底。 

浓到几近窒息的情感，似在隐忍，又像要将对方燃烧殆尽。 

“塔矢…..是，是你……”  
进藤吐不出一句完整的话，只能呆呆的任对方捧起自己的手，一遍遍亲吻著那些红肿的痕迹。  
塔矢的唇微微发抖，吻得温柔小心又战战兢兢，仿佛稍微一用力，美梦就会破碎。 

然後进藤被带进了屋里。  
房门卡擦一声合上，塔矢紧紧搂住他，力道大得要把他揉碎。  
黑暗中什麽都看不清，仅能从相贴的肌肤感受到对方激狂的心跳。  
塔矢的指尖一点点抚过他的眉眼，摩挲著那两片湿润的唇瓣。 

“我从未索要过什麽，但既然你主动回到我身旁，我就永远不会放手。” 

热吻旋即落下。 

这不再是电影院中的幻觉，而是真正的肌肤相触，唇舌交缠。 

神思恍惚间…….进藤看到不远处的瓷瓶里，几束白罂粟在暗夜中盈盈发光。  
纯净而有毒的花朵，永远不见阳光的爱情……  
进藤微笑著拥紧塔矢，冰冷的泪水顺著面颊滑落。 

拆开塔矢最後的信时，他就预料到了这一天。  
他们都是过於执著的人，因此，除了永不相见或终生相守，这段禁忌之恋不会有第三种结局。 

而此刻进藤终於明白，自己这辈子是再也逃不出去了。 

the End

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2008年的后记：
> 
> 《白罂粟》是我为《棋魂》写的第一个中篇同人。相比长篇，中短篇要求内容更紧凑构思更精到，容不得半点水分，实际上比长篇还累。 
> 
> “白罂粟”给我的第一印象是纯洁而有毒的禁忌之恋，第二印象竟然是亮君。笑，塔矢同学有著冰雪般的外表，清教徒似的禁欲气质，但心灵深处却暗流翻涌，深不见底。这不是说某亮有多可怕，只是性格过於压抑和孤僻。 
> 
> 我原本是想让亮君翘掉的：不容於世俗的秘密将被掩藏整整一生，只有当人死了，长眠於地下，他的坟墓上才会开出寥寥几朵莹白的罂粟花，这是那被死亡带走的爱情的唯一见证，但仍旧以晦涩的方式表达著，只有死者的爱人才明白花儿从未吐露的话语~~ 
> 
> 原本超爱这个设想的，不过这样实在太悲了，现实中的悲剧已经够多啦，so，再次写成童话ing，让“命运”出场来帮助两个可怜孩子~


End file.
